


A Sticky (Yet Delicious) Problem

by stellacanta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Positivity Week  - Thursday, July 27: PopsiclesIn hindsight, it was all Hunk’s fault. He had been the one to notice that the goopey stuff on the rocks of the planet they landed on would start to freeze when it came into contact with air. The yellow paladin had also been the one to discover that the gooey-rock stuff tasted pretty sweet and to suggest that they tried to make popsicles from it.





	A Sticky (Yet Delicious) Problem

In hindsight, it was all Hunk’s fault. He had been the one to notice that the goopey stuff on the rocks of the planet they landed on would start to freeze when it came into contact with air. The yellow paladin had also been the one to discover that the gooey-rock stuff tasted pretty sweet and to suggest that they tried to make popsicles from it.

(There had also been the energetic explanation of what popsicles were to resident Alteans on the castle. Apparently it either never got cold enough on Altea for anything to freeze or Alteans just really didn’t like cold stuff. There was also the minor disagreement between Lance and Keith about whether that explanation took an entire varga or not. The argument had only been broken by Pidge saying that Keith was exaggerating and it was only half a varga at best. She would know since she just so happened to be watching the clock at the time.)

Shiro looked down sadly at the popsicle sitting in the popsicle mold when the stick he had been using to pull it out cracked loudly in half. Everyone stopped to stare at him for a moment. The black paladin was about to laugh it off to break to awkward silence that seemed to have developed when Lance broke the silence by slapping his forehead. “First burnt cookies and now stuck popsicles? We can’t let you into the kitchen anymore Shiro. You’re going to end up burning down the castle one of these days.”

“Lance, be nice. I mean, sometimes the popsicle comes out nice and easy and sometimes it gets stuck. It happens.” Hunk turned to shoot Shiro a sheepishly apologetic look. “Sorry that it had to happen to you man. I wish I could tell you there’s a trick to getting them out, but sometimes it happens.”

Shiro shook his head and gave Hunk a sad smile. “No, it’s fine. Besides, it’s not the first time someone’s gotten their popsicle stuck.” Lance began to cough loudly and Hunk could only stare at him in surprise. In the background Pidge made a disgusted noise, as if she couldn’t believe Shiro had gone there, while Shiro picked up the mold with his stuck popsicle and walked to the kitchen to get a spoon to scoop it out with. The black paladin threw the broken stick half into the first trash dispenser he came across.

When Keith entered the kitchen, Shiro was busy trying to pry out the popsicle out of the mold with a spoon and didn’t hear him enter. Keith waved his own popsicle in front of Shiro’s face until the black paladin took notice of him. Shiro pried a bit too hard with the spoon when he noticed that Keith was in front of him and broke off a small piece of his popsicle in the process. The black paladin raised an eyebrow at Keith’s nonchalant look. “Is there a reason why you’re waving your popsicle in my face?”

“Yeah, take it.” Keith thrusted his popsicle in front of Shiro’s face and nodded in the direction of the mold and the spoon that Shiro still had in his hands. “And I’ll take yours.”

“Err now?” Shiro lifted the spoon with the small popsicle fragment and popped the fragment into his mouth. He chewed it a bit and swallowed before he spoke again. (Hunk was right, it really was good.) “I think I’m okay with mine to be honest. I mean, I’d feel bad if you had to deal with-“

The answer only seemed to make Keith madder. “-take it before I shove it into your mouth!”

“Jeez, fine, calm down Keith. No need to be so violent.” Shiro dropped the spoon into the popsicle mold and slid it over to the red paladin before he grabbed onto Keith’s hand and moved Keith’s popsicle into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned when the taste hit his tongue. So good.

Keith’s faced reddened a bit when he heard Shiro’s moan. His face only got redder when the moans didn’t stop. He cleared his throat and looked away. “I mean- I’m okay with eating it out of the mold, and the others shouldn’t have called you out on the fact that yours got stuck like that. It was just bad luck that yours didn’t come out smoothly, Lance was- kinda rude for equating a stuck popsicle with burnt cookies.” He fidgeted a bit as the moans only seemed to increase in intensity. “Are you going keep holding onto my hand like that or can I let go of the stick now?”

Of course, that was the exact moment when Lance decided to walk into the kitchen. “Is Shiro-“ The blue paladin stopped mid-sentence and gaped at the scene before him. Keith turned back to scowl at him. “-oh my- Shiro stop sucking on Keith’s popsicle like that!”

**Author's Note:**

> If it was hard to read this, it was harder to write it.


End file.
